The P20 award by the NCMHD to LLU in 2005 was instrumental for establishing the first and only COE on health disparifies research in the Inland Empire of Southern California. The mission of this center is to reduce or eliminate health disparities in the local communifies and nafionally through a robust biomedical Research Core focused on diabetes and cancer that is interconnected with a comprehensive Research Training and Education Core, and a dynamic and successful Community Outreach and Engagement Core. The CHDMM serves a vast geographical area with a populafion of over 3.5 million. It is esfimated that by 2015, over 55% of the population in this region will belong to ethnic groups (i.e. Hispanics and African American) that traditionally have a low socioeconomic status and disadvantaged background (LSESDB). The California County Health Status Profiles 2011 ranked this region pooriy in health, and in agerelated deaths due to diabetes and cancer (2). The CHDMM is now poised for continuing expanding its sustainability and growth. The Center is currentiy comprised of 14 principal investigators with faculty appointments at the LLU Schools of Medicine and Public Health. Seven of these investigators are physically housed in contiguous laboratories within the CHDMM, focusing their research programs on biological and translational aspects of diabetes and cancer. In addition, a number of faculty members in the basic science departments ofthe School of Medicine hold adjunct member appointments in the CHDMM and contribute with their expertise in areas that complement the research mission of this center. A weekly chalk talk style informal research seminar brings together these investigators and provides a forum where original, unpublished data are discussed. CHDMM researchers interact on a regular basis to address biological aspects underiying health disparities, design translational initiatives, and create and expand programs for community education and participafion. The LLU CHDMM Annual Health Disparities Symposium also showcases research progress and brings together the biomedical research community, research trainees, university administrators, community leaders, and national leaders in health disparities. These interactions create a highly dynamic and collegial environment for collaborative research, training the next generation of health disparities researchers, and focusing community engagement.